


A Different Sort of Decepticon Jazz

by dragonofdispair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: This version of Decepticon Jazz was centered around a role play between myself and a friend, which takes place before the Decepticon Movement went off the rails. Jazz is a police officer in Kaon at that time. In this picture, he is wearing a paint pattern very reminiscent of Prowl because that was the only example of a "police" paint I had and I wanted the police to have a "uniform" of sorts, though there are some Jazz-like flourishes.





	A Different Sort of Decepticon Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> I did this back in January, and it was the first thing I'd drawn in years.


End file.
